The Generation of a Secret Miko
by hanyouxmiko990
Summary: ...And in the future, there shall come to be a child of light that will destroy all the evil demons granting peace upon our land for eternity... Will this prophecy come true? It's better than it sounds.... :D


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The GenerationThat Came Before**

It was a rainy day in February when they met. The sky was thick with clouds and the air was humid. No one was ouside with the weather like this, no one but them. She sat atop a ridge overlooking the ocean, dangerously swinging her feet over the edge when he came upon her. He thought she looked beautiful, even with her messy hair and runny eye make-up. He could tell that she was crying by the way her shoulders kept swaying up and down, however, he didn't know that she was planning on killing herself. She didn't know that he was on his way to kill another.

Slowly she turned her head to gaze at the stranger intruding upon her last moments of life. He was tall, with raven hair and penetrating, blue eyes. He was staring at her strangely, so she decided to break the silence. She turned back to the ocean below her and rubbed her tears away.

"What do you want?" came her voice, hoarse from crying and unuse.

He smiled. "This and That." Slowly, he positioned himself next to her, dangling his feet similiarly to hers. "May I ask what a beautiful woman such as yourself is doing here on a day like this?"

She scoffed gently. "I wish to be alone."

He regarded her carefully. "And why is that?"

She opened her mouth to snap at him again, but a fresh wave of tears enveloped her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't speak of her past or her present, and neither did he. They had both been two souls, blindly wandering on the path of life without any significance, until that night. The night that they had inadvertantly saved one another from themselves. The night that sparked the beginning of a prophecy from millenias ago, almost as old as time itself. Yet neither knew that their lives held any meaning. Neither knew what they were destined to do.

* * *

The met on a regular basis in a small coffee shop on the corner of Stark Avenue. They would talk about their friends, their jobs, their schooling, their preferences, their thoughts. Never would they speak about anything of importance, however. They wouldn't speak of her mother that committed suicide the day after she was born, forcing her to be raised by her once alcoholic and abusive, - now medicated and senile - father. They wouldn't speak of her own insecurities in life. They wouldn't speak about her own fling with near-death. They wouldn't speak of his mother, still constantly getting herself caught up with dangerous people. They wouldn't speak of his absent father. They wouldn't speak about his longing to kill his step-father after that night. He wouldn't speak of his untrained abilities as a present-day warrior, while she wouldn't mention her priestess background. They never spoke of a future, for neither of them expected for their friendship to grow into anything more. 

Eventually, however, they began to fall for one another. Not for a feeling of love, at first, but a feeling of acceptance. They still had not heard of the prophecy, and they wouldn't for many years to come. Before any of the prophecy could come true, however, they had to fulfill their own part in the plans of destiny and fate.

* * *

They admitted their feelings after a year of meeting, and they ran away from the pain in their lives. They eloped and went to the Americas for a vacation in what was called 'Las Vegas'. They eventually came back to Japan and she accepted her birthright as keeper of her family's shrine. Then, they conceived a child. And, finally, on June 3rd, 1991, the prophetic child was born. 

She was named, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

_I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet... I know I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, but I haven't really had any motivation... I'm going to try to find motivation though, and when I do, you guys will all be the first to know! lol: )_

_hanyouxmiko990_


End file.
